Historia de un sueño
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Talvez para los demas tu ya no existas, pero para mi estaras cada noche ayudandome a seguir...


_- Neji… - derramo otra lagrima sintiendo la brisa en su cara, en la posición que estaba, sentada, debajo del árbol donde ellos dos descansaban, junto las piernas, hundio la cabeza entre ellas y añadio en un suspiro_

– _te extraño tanto – los días se hacían pesados cada vez que lo recordaba, miro un momento su mano, en ella lucia un sencillo anillo de matrimonio, ambos llevaban seis años casados _

– _hoy se cumplen seis años, ¿verdad Neji? – volvió a sentir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_- hai, seis años ya – contesto una voz grave que ella reconocio al instante_

_- Ne… ¿Neji? – volteo a ver al frente, él se dirigía caminando despacio hacia ella_

_- ¿Cómo estas Tenten? –_

_- yo… no… no puedo creerlo… tu estas –_

_- yo estoy aquí, es lo único que importa – llego hasta ella, se sentó enfrente y tomandola del mentón le dio un beso – perdón por venir de nuevo –_

_- no… no digas eso – se abalanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo estas tu?-_

_- bien, no puedo quejarme, pero, deseo estar contigo por mas tiempo – ella se separo viéndolo directamente a los ojos_

_- yo también – volvió a derramar algunas lagrimas_

_- no llores – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera – sabes que me gusta llevarme tu imagen sonriendo -_

_- no puedo evitarlo – se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas_

_- extraño los días en que jugabamos en este lugar – menciono él con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido_

_- esos días entrenabamos muy duro – volvió a sonreír volteando a verle - pero, ya no es posible hacerlo –_

_- yo no diría eso –_

_- ¿se puede? –_

_- claro, tengo suficiente tiempo -_

_- vamos entonces –_

_Ambos shinobis volvieron a entrenar, tenían tanto tiempo de no hacerlo que sus movimientos se habían vuelto algo torpes, terminaron cansados volviendo a la sombra de aquel árbol_

_- eres mala – dijo con una media sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de ella_

_- tu también – le siguió el juego viéndolo a los ojos_

_- te extraño demasiado – volvió a acercarse a ella dándole otro beso_

_- no te vayas – le rogó sintiendo sus ojos humedos nuevamente_

_- tengo que hacerlo, tu lo sabes –_

_- no quiero despedirme otra vez -_

_- tienes que prometerme ser feliz –_

_- ¿porq… -la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre su boca_

_- prometelo –_

_- hai, lo prometo -_

_- no te preocupes, no recordaras mucho –_

_-_ mama! –

_- ¿que quieres decir con eso? –_

_- pronto lo entenderas – volvió a sonreír con cierta tristeza_

_- no, no entiendo, Neji, quédate –_

- ¿mami? –

_- Tenten, debes seguir – suplico viéndola con cierta tristeza y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta_

_- no quiero, no sin ti – en sus mejillas volvieron a correr mas lagrimas_

_- sonrie por favor – la tomo nuevamente del menton_

_- no puedo –_

_- por mi – volvió a sentir sus labios, al separarse ella sonrió recordando todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos_

_- ¿Por qué debes irte? –_

_- porque vas a despertar… -_

Fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar, de pronto todo se volvió negro y abrió los ojos

- mami, ¿porque estas llorando? – dijo un pequeño niño de 5 años y medio, con ojos tan blancos como su padre, el pelo largo sujetado con una liga casi en las puntas y una mirada de preocupación

- no… por nada – froto sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por sus mejillas

_**No quería recordar ese momento…**_

_**- Tenten, lo lamento – dijo el ojiperla recibiendo los ataques que se dirigian hacia unos segundos a ella**_

_**- NEJI!!!! – grito aterrorizada, acercándose a él cuando sus enemigos fueron derrotados**_

_**-¿ porque lo hiciste? – **_

_**- porque… te amo Tenten –**_

- mama, no llores – ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo fuertemente, ese niño era la viva imagen de su amado esposo, tenia que aferrarse fuertemente a la vida por él, lo haria con gusto y con una gran sonrisa

- ¿ya te he dicho cuanto te amo? – dijo entre sollozos apretandolo un poco mas – _de nuevo ese sueño –_ pensó para si misma

- muchas veces – contesto el pequeño respondiendo el abrazo, sin notar que tenten lloraba unos segundos en su pequeño hombro, se separo ocultando su tristeza y mostrandole una gran sonrisa a su hijo

- pues seguire diciendolo, te amo, mi Neji-chan… –

_- en verdad lo lamento Tenten, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado poder ver crecer a nuestro hijo juntos… y ser felices juntos – decía un ángel derramando sutiles lagrimas mientras los cuidaba desde el cielo…_

Este fic esta inspirado como su nombre lo dice en la cancion historia de un sueño de la Oreja de Van Gogh, me parecio hermosa la letra, si mi historia causa algún sentimiento en las lectoras sepan que es compartido, y me gusta hacer cuentos cortos, por lo mismo no doy muchos detalles, tratare de mejorar el contenido y gracias por leer


End file.
